


Mating Season

by Not_You



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Animalistic, Bloodplay, Coming Out, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Family, Fisting, Infidelity, Leashes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May Feels, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, POV Outsider, Painplay, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Widowed, boys in makeup, epilogue is a sudden left into domesticity, hello young lovers, peter is a horny spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt for Peter going into spiderheat.</p><p>Finally completed, with a completely non-porn final chapter where our brave little triad comes out to Aunt May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts when she makes her own window ledge visit. Peter's right about promises you can't keep sometimes being the best, and there's warmth pooled low in her belly with just how hard she plans to break it tonight. They had 'swapped virginities' (and Jesus, Peter is adorkable) about three months ago, and ever since things had been pretty steady. And pretty fucking hot. It really is always the quiet ones. She guesses she's a freak for liking it when when he ties her up with webbing, and probably for doing his makeup, too, but she's a happy freak. The branch she's on waves a little in the wind as she's about to knock on the window, and shifts her point of view enough to actually see Peter's bed. And hey, looks like he's started without her. 

She crawls a little closer, and gets a better look. She can't help but be irritated. She's late, but she's not that late, and he's going at it pretty hard, fucking up into his fist and biting the pillow to keep quiet. Then again, he's good for at least twice, usually three times in a night, and this is one hell of a show. He looks tormented, and grips himself so hard. It looks like it hurts, but he doesn't stop, just writhes and bucks and suddenly rolls face down, burying his head in the pillow, back arching shamelessly. Gwen stares, wide-eyed and wet as Peter's other hand comes around and--fuck. He must practice, there's no way this can be the first time as he pushes all four fingers into himself. She bites her lip and tenses her thighs around the branch as Peter fucks himself mercilessly, grinding back faster and faster. She wonders how he even even breathe with his face buried like that, and then he stiffens and shakes and collapses.

Gwen gives him a moment, and then raps on his window. It's funny to see him jump, and then he's padding over on his bare feet, looking well-fucked and lethally embarrassed. "H-hey," he whispers, and she blinks and flushes at the scent that drifts out to her. It's not just that he's been furiously jerking off. It's some kind of musk that makes her instinctively lean in to get more of it, and she crawls through the window, purring and nuzzling Peter's neck. He smells like he always does, but fucking amazing somehow.

"Told you to wait on me, Peter."

"Sorry, I just... Uh, how long were you on that branch?"

"Long enough." She bites him lightly, and he whines in the back of his throat, that scent filling the world. "God, you smell good."

"Y'know, it was really weird. Flash told me the same thing today."

"That so?" She's walking him back toward the bed now, and he's rock hard already.

"Yeah, I thought it was... really... weird. Jesus, just kiss me." She does, and it gets rougher faster than usual. Peter sucks on her tongue and just sort of melts back, to pliant she nearly drops him. He lands on the wet spot and really, really doesn't seem to care.

"God, Peter." She kisses him more gently, and he whimpers, taking her hand and pulling it down to a place she isn't fully expecting. "...Wow. How much lube did you use?"

"Lube?" His eyes are already glazed, and only get more so when she pushes two fingers into him. He's as wet as she is, and they glide easily, making him mewl helplessly. "Please, Gwen, please please please..." He actually sounds like he's about to cry, and doesn't stop begging until she's got all four fingers inside him and the tip of her thumb, making him dissolve into a muffled moan.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yeah," he gasps, "I am, I just really need you inside me."

She guesses they're both freaks since her whole body tightens as his words, and covers his mouth with her free hand as his body swallows her knuckles. He groans, eyes rolling back in his head. She buries her face in his neck again, breathing in his scent as her hand curls into a fist inside him. "You like that?" Gwen purrs in his ear, and Peter whimpers an affirmative. He clings to her and whimpers for deeper and harder until she's fucking him with her fist, pulling out almost to her knuckles each time. She can't believe it doesn't hurt, but Peter just makes these happy little moans, whimpering into the pillow. He comes twice before they stop, and by the end and he's whimpering something indistinct over and over into his mouthful of pillowcase.

She grinds her fist deep one last time, and he lets go to bite her shoulder. This is pretty normal, but he just keeps hanging on while he convulses under her and around her hand. She's turned on enough that it takes a lot to really hurt, but by the end it does. More worrying is the way he keeps tightening his grip, even after she hisses and tries to pull away. Even after her hand is out of him and she's saying, "Peter, that hurts, dammit!" it still takes him a second to respond. And then he's letting go, and looking at her with huge, guilty eyes.

"Oh shit, Gwen... I am so sorry, holy shit."

"It's not that bad, just... what happened?"

"You're bleeding." The last time she had seen him look this miserable had been after his uncle was shot, and she kissed him softly.

"It's okay. I'm not made of glass." He nods, and then leans in and presses his lips to the mark. First he's just kissing it, but a second later she feels his tongue, and he's actually moaning as he laps up the blood and that's scary and hot and weird. "...Peter?"

"Fuck!" He pulls back. "Just... just stay here a minute." He stumbles away and comes back with a first aid kit, apologizing over and over as he disinfects it and tapes a gauze pad on.

"Peter, what's going on? You're usually more--"

"Respectful than that? Less violent?"

She rolls her eyes. "Peter! I'm all right, and there's clearly something up with you, so let's just stop the self-loathing for a minute and look at this scientifically."

"I'm sorry," he whispers again, and she sighs.

"All right, so you smell amazing. I always like the way you smell, but right now it makes me want to fuck you even more than I already do. You're as wet as I am and even stretchier, and," she blushes, "you really seem desperate to get plowed."

Peter squirms, biting his lip. "And I've gone all bitey."

"You have. And kinda vampiric."

"...I felt like I could just eat you alive," he whispered, shy.

"So I ream you and then you eat me? You are a spider."

They both stare at each other in sudden comprehension, and get right on the research. After Gwen pins Peter down and rides him hard, biting her lip as she comes in what seems like no time at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter, you can't go to class like that."

"Mm?" They're on a bench outside the school, both of them having arrived early to regroup before facing everyone. Peter is sex on legs. That's all there is to it. He's not even doing anything, just sitting there zoned out with earbuds in, not really awake yet. She snags one.

"Peter."

"Goddamn you look good." His voice is husky and insinuating, and his mouth already looks like he's been kissing for hours, the good, frantic kind that leaves bruises, and his eyes are deep and dark enough to drown in. His scent has only gotten stronger, and she can barely think.

"Peter!" She sits up straight, crossing her legs tightly. "You can't go to class like this!"

"Why not?" He leans a little closer, and Gwen does her best not to whimper.

"Because everyone in the building will try to rape you, that's why. Do you even have any idea what you look and smell like right now?"

He grins, and that just makes it a hundred times worse. She wants to kiss him, but she knows that it would lead to them fucking right here on this bench in front of God and everybody. So she scoots away and digs into her backpack, coming up with the big jug of pet deodorizer she had found in the laundry room. Peter just blinks at her as she stands and sprays him down. It takes a lot, but the scent is finally manageable.

"Damn, I should've brought some nude lipstick or something, though I have no idea what to do about your eyes."

"I brought shades." He pulls them out and puts them on. "Better?"

"You look a little like a dope fiend from a '50s filmstrip, but it'll have to do." Peter laughs and the buses start pulling up. "Seriously, just try and keep a low profile."

"Yeah. Look, I can't be late to History again..."

"Yeah." She kisses him softly and pulls back with a supreme effort. "Go on." He does, loose and hipshot and far too inviting. "And don't walk like that!" He looks over his shoulder, big, confused eyes visible over his glasses, and she grits her teeth to keep back a moan. "Just... just trust me."

"Okay." He manages to straighten it out for the trip up to the school door, but that doesn't help much. At least he can take care of himself if anyone gets really insistent.

For Peter it's a weird day. Everyone looks amazing, and the feeling seems to be mutual. Skinny girls look delicate, fat girls voluptuous and even the staff are more attractive than they should be. Strangest of all is this pull toward anything male. He's broken out the Kinsey scale before, and been very honest with himself and given it a lot of thought and come to rest at just a hair past 2. Today, though... He can barely keep it together during class, giving wrong answers and getting away with it. His History teacher hates him, but goes easier on him today for no reason. Any time he looks up, there's a different pair of eyes guiltily locked on him.

He meets Gwen by his locker during the break, their usual greeting kiss turning into something far too heated for public consumption. She finally gets the will to push him away and hold him off, mussed and dark-eyed and irresistible. '...I wouldn't usually advise this, but maybe you should ditch for the rest of the day."

"You might be right." He shudders, and takes a step back. "Uh, can you..."

"Come over tonight? Yes."

"Okay." He beams at her and then vanishes into the crowd.

He doesn't skip often, but he has his preferred route, and is soon skating off of school grounds. He feels almost feverish, and stops in a park to catch his breath, leaning against a tree. He's suddenly aware of someone in the branches overhead, and is looking up before Flash speaks.

"Hey."

"H-hey."

"...You all right, Parker?"

"Yeah, I just..." He completely forgets anything he was about to say, just watching Flash's muscles shift as he coils his legs under himself and then drops from the tree, landing beside Peter.

"You just what, man? Are you hungover?"

"No." How has he never noticed how pretty Flash's mouth is before? He leans in to get a better look, and Flash shivers, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"Dude."

"I just want to look at you," is what Peter says, and it's a damn dirty lie.

Flash has no idea how the fuck he got here. Well, he knows that he didn't feel like going to his remedial math class for dumbasses today and cut to go smoke in a tree in the park (as he does), but now he's kissing Peter Parker, and that is inexplicable. And fucking terrifying. His heart is battering his ribs and Peter's hands are all knotted up in his shirt and he doesn't know what the fuck he'll do if someone sees.

"Let's... go somewhere," Peter finally manages, and Flash hates him for being able to speak when he's shaking and feels like he's gonna fucking cry. Peter grabs his wrist and tows him off, that same scent from yesterday, rising up and making it hard to think. He's so hard he aches, but he limps after Peter to the bathroom. He's always heard faggots hook up in places like this, and his eyes fill with tears at the thought. And then Peter is pulling him into the last stall and locking it, dragging Flash's head down to kiss him again. He moans into Peter's mouth and pushes him up against the wall, tearing at his pants. "Yes," Peter growls, "yes, fuck me."

"Oh god, oh god Parker I never--"

He kicks his jeans as far off as he can with his shoes still on, and turns to press his cheek to the wall, ass out. "Please, please Flash, I need it..."

He's not a fag, but he's not stupid either. He knows he shouldn't just shove it in like this and that it shouldn't even work, but Peter's all wet somehow, and just lets him right in. Just groans and pushes back like there's no way he can get enough. "Oh god, you fucking slut..."

"Yes," Peter growls, and it's so rough and deep it's kind of scary, and Flash doesn't want to examine why that makes him moan. So he just picks up the pace instead, ramming Peter as fast and as hard as he can. He's panting so hard he feels like he might pass out and he doesn't know if it's sweat or tears on his face, but there's no way he can stop. That scent is driving him crazy, and he knows he'll never be close to Peter again without thinking of this, of drowning in him. Peter comes and doesn't even slow down, groannig deep in his chest. Flash is fucking him a lot harder than he's dared do anything with anyone else, and nearly smacks into the wall when Peter suddenly pulls off and dammit, he should be glad, should be running as far and as fast from this sick gay shit as he can. He shouldn't be whining like he's three years old and someone took his candy as Peter turns to face him.

It's not fair how fucking beautiful Peter is. Flash watches him sometimes because he can't not, and today it's worse than ever. He's terrified of how much he wants to kiss Peter. Mercifully Peter spreads his legs again, and Flash can hoist his knees and slam into him instead of thinking. He groans and grinds in as deep as he can and then Peter's hands are scrabbling at his t-shirt, ripping the collar open so Peter can sink his teeth into Flash's shoulder. And it's not like when girls do it, it's a fucking revelation and he can feel his eyes rolling back as Peter just bites harder and harder. He feels teeth break the skin and he comes, rutting into Peter so hard it's gotta hurt. But Peter just purrs.

"Yes," he growls, licking blood from what must be one hell of a mark.

Flash doesn't recognize his own voice when he whimpers, "Oh fuck, do that again." He sounds broken, and Peter just clenches around him so fucking tight and bites him again on the other side. It gets him hard again and that's a little fast even for him but whatever. He can't stop moaning as he fucks Peter's tight (way too wet, what the fuck) hole. And Peter is growling into his ear again, low and hungry. And he's saying, "breed me" over and over and that's so fucked up. It's even more fucked up that Flash wants to, that the thought of knocking Peter up gets him hot and that's just so sick that he comes again, sobbing as Peter bites for a third time, as brutal as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit," Flash mutters. It's been quiet for a while, he and Peter both wiping off with toilet paper and trying to make themselves look like they haven't been frantically fucking. It's kinda hopeless, but at least Flash can cover the bite marks and his torn shirt with his jacket. Peter has jizz on his shirt and blood on his lips and Flash wants to fuck him again even though he's sore.

"I'm the one with a girlfriend." He yanks off his shirt and wipes his mouth with a clean spot.

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah."

They're quiet again as Peter puts his jacket on over nothing and zips it up. "...I'm sorry, man."

"It's not your fault."

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Peter mutters, opening the door. He wanders off slump-shouldered, without even a backward glance. Flash wants to fucking kill him, but he just follows him out.

"You gonna tell her?"

"Yes."

"...Tell her I'm sorry," Flash growls, and stalks away.

Peter would loiter and skate around on any other day. Maybe fight some fucking crime. As it is he just goes home. He does feel feverish, so convincing Aunt May that he's sick shouldn't be too hard. He makes a pot of tea and then pours it down the sink because he can only stand to drink it when he's actually sick, collects some medicine and retreats to his room to jerk off for hours. He honestly can't seem to stop. He does homework and everything, but mental math turns into memories of Flash's come inside him and seconds later he's back in bed, groaning into the pillow. Reading for history is hopeless, Gwen's whole hand inside him and the look on her face when she rides him crowding out all the dates.

Aunt May knocks on the door after god alone knows how long, and Peter's voice is so wrecked with lust that he sounds quite miserable enough for her to tell him to get plenty of rest if he won't let her bring him anything. He says that he will, and buries his head in the pillow, hard again and aching inside. He doesn't know how he'll survive until Gwen arrives. And it's stupid, but it's like he hasn't realized that he fucking cheated on her with another dude until right this minute. Finally he can think about something besides sex, but weeping with guilt is far from optimum. He's barely sniffling to a stop when he hears a light knock on his window.

Peter looks like hell, and Gwen's heart turns over in her chest even though the lust. "Peter, are you okay? I mean, you're having a total hormone storm, but aside from that, are you okay?" And then he just kind of throws himself at her and he's apologizing over and over, weeping and snuffling against her neck. "Peter! Jesus, what's wrong? What happened?" She absently blasts him with the pet spray to clear her head, and sits him down in his desk chair. He's naked and no amount of spray will help with that. She throws a blanket over him and sits down on a the tub of old National Geographicss that serves as a second chair. "Okay. What happened?" He just looks at her with those big dark eyes brimming with sorrow, and she's not sure if she wants to fuck that look off his face or slap it off.

"I... Fuck, I'm so sorry, I screwed up so fucking bad..."

"Peter. What. Did. You. Do?"

"...I fucked Flash."

"...Okay. See, now you've said it I can actually assimilate the information."

"I'm so sorry." He squeaks with trying not to cry, and she sighs.

"You're not exactly... yourself right now, you know." She pulls her backpack over and digs out a manilla folder. "So, I've found more information on the spider that bit you." He just stares, and she goes on, "It was female, and most of the different types of jumping spider that went into the hybridization are breeding right now." Peter whines, and Gwen does her best not to look at the spot where he's tenting the blanket. "So, uh... I guess you're in season too. It'll be the rest of this month or so, if you're on the same time table at the spiders."

"...Oh."

"The males find the females by scent, so that's probably why you smell so good. And why you're suddenly into men."

He blushes and looks miserable. "Actually..."

"Oh, you're bi?"

"Kinda-sorta? But guys have been looking better lately..."

"I can't believe you fucked Flash."

"I'm so fucking sorry."

"You are basically in heat, I think I'll have to let this one slide. But don't you make a habit of it, Parker." He shakes his head in such an honestly penitent way that she sighs and hugs him. "If it was going to happen anyway, I wish I could have watched." Peter moans and buries his face in her breasts, clinging and filling the air with that scent.

"Fuck, Gwen."

"Where did you do it?"

"Men's room in the park." He tells her all about it, in enough detail that he gasps out the last half of the story as she fucks him with her whole hand. She's rougher than before, and Peter loves it, making these pathetic little noises and gazing up at her with wide, worshipful eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school is even worse. Peter feels like he's going to climb out of his skin, but he has to at least collect some of his homework. Gwen sprays him every break, and they don't touch all day. Peter is wearing the baggiest sweatshirt he owns to hide his constant hardon, and he doesn't know how he's going to make it to the final bell without getting arrested. He actually does grab some girl's tit in the hallway, but thanks to the power of pheromones she just beams at him and things almost get a lot more irretrievable, but he manages to tear himself away and hide under some stairs for a while, aching and desperate. He wishes he could just catch his breath, could just not want to fuck for a few minutes.

Finally the day ends, and he drags Gwen into an empty classroom, groaning and fucking her mouth with his tongue, hands all over her. He knows his touch is rough and greedy, but he can't seem to stop, and he's dangerously close to forgetting why Gwen can't just bend him over the teacher's desk and ram him until he can't walk straight and it's his longing for the sweet, rich, perfect taste of her blood that makes him pull away. He shudders and gasps. "God... Gwen, I feel really weird."

"Yeah." She shivers. "God, I wish we could just get a room. Do you think you can hold it together until evening?"

Peter whimpers, wobbling a little. "I don't know." He jumps, clinging to the ceiling as the door opens. He can't help it, and quivers all over when he sees and smells Flash. Every cell in his body aches for him.

"Flash! Hi!" Gwen chirps too loudly, desperate to keep Flash from looking up. It's hopeless, Peter's drugging scent wafting down. Flash looks up, and sighs.

"I knew it."

"Flash..."

"It's okay." He looks at her again, and she's surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry, Gwen." He's shivering a little, and Peter drops down to the floor again, wanting to be close to him and wanting to soothe him, the last desire utterly human.

"It was more me than you, Flash." He wants to put a soothing hand on his shoulder, but that would be a huge mistake. He wants to talk to Flash about consent and secret identities and all the important things, but he can't think straight enough to put it all together.

In the end, they leave with Flash. His parents are out of town and all of them are shaking with lust and have nowhere else to go on this bright afternoon. Peter calls his aunt, of course. Tells her that he's going to be studying with friends and not to worry, and then hangs up and makes the journey in a haze. Flash and Gwen are softly talking about some assignment Flash is sure he's going to fail, but Peter can't even keep up. They're both so close, and so warm and perfect. He shivers, and hugs himself under his jacket, praying for the bus to just fucking get them to safety already.

After what feels like years, they're on the doorstep, watching Flash unlock it with trembling hands. He's babbling something about where the bathrooms are and having been left cash for ordering out if there's nothing in the kitchen, and Peter just growls and pushes him against the wall because he cannot go on living if he doesn't kiss Flash right fucking now. So he does. He climbs up Flash and kisses him so hard it hurts, nails digging into his scalp because his hair is too short to grab and pull. Flash moans, those big hands gripping Peter's ass and holding him close. He sucks on Peter's tongue and actually whines when he pulls away.

Peter catches a glimpse of Gwen as he sinks his teeth into Flash's neck, and she has never looked more beautiful. Her eyes are wide and dilated and he can smell her sweetness over Flash's musk. You next he thinks, and then gets back to making Flash bleed so he can taste him, get that sticky sweetness on his lips. He's so single-minded that he misses anything Gwen says, even barely hears Flash's helpless and breathless cursing until he's lapping at this new wound, the others bruised black.

"...Flash? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Oh god..."

"You taste so good," Peter growls, and Flash whimpers.

"God, that hurts so much..."

"I'll bet." He can hear the worry in Gwen's voice, and pulls back. She's shifting from foot to foot, nervous, but Flash looks like he's been drugged, the front of his pants straining and stained with precome.


	5. Chapter 5

This shouldn't be so hot. Gwen's still pretty worried about Flash, but he really does seem to be loving it. Peter has webbed him to his bed, and Flash just melts and groans and lets Peter hurt him. Peter moans, sucking and lapping at the bites and cuts, rubbing his face along Flash's broken skin, faint red smudges over his mouth and his cheeks. He wallows in Flash, wriggling out of his pants, both their shirts long gone.

"A-are you okay, Flash?" Gwen whispers, clenching her thighs together around brimming wetness.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Gwen!" He moans her name the same desperate way Peter does even when he's not in season, struggling in the webbing. He turns his head to gaze at her with wide eyes full of tears, and sobs as Peter digs his nails into his sides, clawing him. More blood beads on the red lines and Flash's cock twitches, trapped wet and longing between them. He begs Peter not to stop, and screams when Peter straddles his cock and sinks down, groaning.

"Breed me," Peter growls, "breed me, fill me up."

"Oh god," Flash whimpers, "oh fuck, oh fuck Peter..." He dissolves into desperate moaning, letting out a low, keening noise as Peter bites his chest. He comes a moment after that, and Peter moans, grinding down on his cock.

"Yes..." He purrs, shivering happily and not raising up in the slightest until he's drained Flash dry. Flash quivers and sobs, and Peter blinks, coming back to himself a little. "...Oh shit. Are you okay?"

"Holy shit, that was amazing. Oh my god." Flash shivers again, panting softly as he catches his breath. "Let me up?"

"Oh, yeah." Peter shreds the webbing off Flash's wrists. Flash whines and clings tightly, crushing Peter to his chest. Gwen whimpers, and comes to sit on the edge of the bed.

"If we're doing this, I want to touch him too."

Flash squirms, feeling vulnerable and weird and good. He whines when Gwen kisses him, tangling a hand in her hair. Peter purrs. "You're so pretty together."

Gwen smiles against Flash's mouth. "Mmm, I wouldn't have thought you'd be this good a kisser."

"Hey," He mutters, about to defend his honor and then speechless as Gwen leans down to suck and nibble at one nipple. "Ohhh..." Peter bends down to the other side and Flash feels himself getting hard again. He blushes, moaning when Peter tightens on him again. "Fuuucckk..."

"I am not sitting this one out," Gwen growls. Flash embarrasses himself by moaning aloud, and blushes redder when she giggles. She kisses him roughly, all sharp little teeth and aggression and he just melts, clumsy hands clutching at both of them. "Ever given a girl head?" Gwen murmurs, and Flash squeaks because he hasn't, but he has had dreams where stuff like this happens.

"N-no," he whispers, "but I'd really like to."

And that's how he ends up with Gwen straddling his face while Peter rides his cock and he wonders if he's going to fucking die of it. His hands are free but he doesn't know what to do with them, clutching and pawing at the others, greedy for so much perfect skin. Gwen is sweet and slick on his tongue, and makes these high, sharp noises, riding his mouth with tight, controlled jerks of her hips. WHen she's suddenly muffled he can feel her leaning forward, and knows that she's kissing Peter. He wishes he could see, but the knowing is pretty good. And then he can feel Peter's fingers against his lips and he wants to suck on them but they have a mission, fingers and tongue stroking together until Gwen bucks and cries out, suddenly wetter than ever and shaking for a long time. A minute later she's off and kissing him again, licking herself off his face. He groans and comes, Peter moaning happily and grinding down on him, taking it as deep as possible and sighing.

After that it's a blur of finding places to fuck. Public bathrooms, the back seat of Gwen's mother's car, and Peter's room when his aunt is at work. Peter always wants Flash to come inside him, bucking and squeezing to get the last drops as Flash whimpers and sobs. Peter is merciless, and Gwen shudders while she watches them. She's grateful Flash has fallen into their laps like this, because she knows she couldn't take the things Peter does to him. Sometimes it hurts just to watch, but Flash just takes it. When Peter asks to cut him, she gasps, one hand to her mouth. He can't possibly say yes, and even if he does, she can't actually let them do this. But she does, because Flash groans and whimpers a desperate affirmative. He sounds almost afraid, but Gwen recognizes that tone. It had been in her voice when when Peter had finally gotten onboard enough with her rape fantasy to talk about it during sex. It's the sound of someone getting something that they had thought they wanted and had turned out to need.

So she sits with Flash while Peter goes and gets a razor blade, paper towels, and some disinfectant. He's making little whimpering noises, and he's so hard. She runs one fingertip up the underside of his cock and through the precome beaded at its tip and he jumps and whines, still webbed to the bed. Peter has done his ankles this time too, and Gwen loves it, miles of muscle and flawless skin so helpless. She continues on her way up his belly and his chest and along the long line of his throat as his head tips back and then over his chin to those pretty lips that part so easily for her. Flash coos as her fingertips slide back along his tongue, fucking his mouth slow and deep until Peter comes back.

"Christ, that's hot." Peter's voice is husky as he shuts and locks the door behind him. There's no one else in the house of course, but it pays to be cautious. Gwen looks over and smiles.

"Well, I'm enjoying it. And so's Flash." She slides her fingers out of his mouth. "Aren't you, baby?"

"Yes, ma'am," he breathes, blushing. The grin that crosses Peter's face at that is probably illegal in at least thirty states. Gwen wipes her hand and moves aside, letting Peter straddle Flash. The tip of Flash's neglected cock just barely brushes the smooth skin over Peter's tailbone, and he whimpers, eyes welling up with tears. "Please," he whimpers, looking up at Peter and the gleam of silver in his hand.

"Please what, pet?" And it should be silly, but it just rolls off Peter's tongue in a way that feels true.

Flash squirms and whines, flushing down to his chest where those cute little nipples are as hard as his cock. "P-p-please, sir?" It's the softest, shyest whisper, and Peter favors him with another evil smile. He starts wiping Flash's chest with alcohol, and it makes him shiver and whine, eyes closing. Gwen wipes his tears away and then just keeps petting him as Peter cleans the blade.

"Flash? Look at me." It takes a minute, but he does. His eyes are big and lost, pupils blown. "Give me a color."

He makes a formless little noise. "Green. Please, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter beams down at him. "You're such a good pet, Flash." He touches the corner of the blade to a spot over Flash's sternum, and then presses lightly, drawing a red line out toward one nipple. Flash stares up glassy-eyed and groans deep in his chest. Every line of his body relaxes completely, and Gwen has the feeling that he couldn't move even if he wasn't tied down. He makes pathetic little half-sounds in his throat, eyes rolling back and then closing as Peter cuts him again. Gwen just keeps touching Flash, grounding him and helping him bear the sensation. All three of them fall into some kind of trance as Peter ladders an even dozen shallow cuts on Flash's chest. On the last one Flash finds his voice again.

"S-stop! Please sir, stop, I can't, I--" He quivers all over, panting and struggling against the webbing.

"...Flash?" They've agreed that 'stop' doesn't necessarily mean 'stop', but it definitely means 'pause.'

"Green," Flash whimpers, and Gwen moans softly, thighs clenching together. "I... I thought I was gonna come, sir, and I know you want me inside you."

"...Oh, fuck," Peter breathes, and then just slides back and onto Flash, biting his lip and grinding down, back arched. "God, you're so fucking hard for me, Flash. Feels so fucking good..."

Gwen moans, and rolls a condom onto Peter's cock, slinging a leg over Flash and pressing back against Peter. He hasn't been as into fucking as being fucked lately, and she giggles breathlessly at how surprised he sounds as she squeezes him as tightly as she can, pushing back and whining happily. Once she gets the angle right she can rub against Flash's belly as she moves on Peter, and they both moan. Peter reaches around to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples and even with her eyes closed she can feel Flash watching.

When they come it's so close together and involved that it all seems like the same thing, Gwen crying out as Flash groans and Peter sobs. It takes all of them a long time to shake back down and catch their breath.

"Jesus," Flash whimpers, "I can't believe I let you cut me." At first Gwen is afraid that he's suffering pervert's remorse, but then she looks down into those wide blue eyes and realizes he's already getting hard again, making Peter moan his name and grind down on him.

"You asked for it, pet. And so nicely, too." She gives one nipple a vicious pinch and Flash moans, flushing and struggling in Peter's web. She leans down to kiss him and her breasts are painted in red stripes when she sits up and slides of off Peter's cock. She throws the condom away and kisses Peter hard enough to bruise, devouring him and being devoured in turn until they have to stop and breathe, and then he's lapping the blood from her skin, whining.

"You taste so good together," Peter growls, and Gwen shudders.

Flash curses breathlessly. "God, Peter, you're so fucking wet..." He hisses and writhes, biting his lip.

"I wonder how much of that's you." Peter tightens hard around Flash, shuddering happily at the piteous little mewling noise he makes.

"He didn't call you 'sir'," Gwen murmurs, pinching and rolling at both sides now, tiny nubs turning from pink to reddish pink as Flash sobs.

"That's true," Peter murmurs, running his fingertips through the slick Gwen has left on Flash's belly. He licks each one in turn, thoughtful. "Should we punish him?" Flash quivers and whines, and Gwen hums, licking each sore nipple in turn.

"I think so."

Flash moans, flushing all over. He looks completely humiliated, trying in vain to hide his face. They can barely hear him when he says, "Please, sir, I know I've been bad..."

Peter strokes Gwen's hair and her neck, running deft fingertips around the rim of her ear and along her pulse before digging his nails into the crook of her neck and making her whimper. "Yes, you have. If I didn't intend to keep your cock right where it is, I'd give you a spanking."

"Please, sir," Flash whispers, "Please punish me, punish me so I can be your good pet again." His eyes are full of tears, and his voice cracks.

"I'm going to slap that pretty face, pet. Give me a color."

"Green, sir." It's barely audible, but it's there, and Gwen runs soothing hands up and down Flash's flexing arms as Peter forces Flash to look straight up at him before slapping him hard enough to turn his head to the left, where he gazes at Gwen with wide eyes and parted lips.

"That's one, pet. I'm giving you another to make a matched set."

"Yes, sir," Flash whimpers, looking up at him again. Peter slaps the other cheek, and then leans down and kisses Flash, cooing softly to him about what a good pet he is, so ready to make amends. So pretty and anxious to please and with such a good cock filling him up and breeding him, soaking his body with the thick, sticky-wet it craves. He kisses Flash's tears away, and presses that salt taste to his mewling mouth.

"And you can get so deep, pet," Peter purrs, petting Flash, "That's the best part, how deep inside me you are when you come."

"Sir, I'm so glad your pet pleases you." It's a breathy whisper, and Gwen groans, aching and wetter than ever. She wants to climb back on, but then Peter wouldn't be able to lean down and run his tongue along those cuts like he's doing now. Flash's back arches further than she would have thought it could as he shoves himself up against Peter's touch, greedy and desperate and wonderful.

"It does please me," Peter says, sucking and biting at the cuts, reveling in the taste of Flash's blood. It feels so right to have Flash inside him and Flash's blood on his lips. There's only one thing missing, and then it's not missing anymore as Flash wails, coming deep inside Peter.


	7. Chapter 7

"So. Uh. That was pretty wild." Peter looks dazed, and Gwen feels a lot the same. Flash whimpers softly, still trembling between them. Gwen keeps rubbing his back, the same automatic soothing motion as ever.

"Yeah," Gwen murmurs. "Might've been a little much for our boy here."

"You okay, Flash?"

"...Maybe?" His voice is very small. "I, uh, kinda didn't know this shit about myself."

"It's hot, don't worry about it." Gwen kisses his cheek, and he shivers.

"...Will it still be hot when Pete's back to normal?"

"Oh, yeah." Peter smiles at him, and the way Flash lights up in response is beautiful. Gwen kisses his mouth this time, and smiles at him.

"We'd miss our pet."

He blushes and squirms. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Peter kisses Flash's neck, and nuzzles him, purring. Flash clings to him, and makes a soft cooing noise when Gwen kisses him. He blushes to hear himself, and Gwen beams.

"You're so cute like this." She kisses him again and Flash sighs, melted and utterly content.

What Peter has given in and started referring to as his heat kicks into overdrive as the season nears its end. Spiderman creates a nest in an empty warehouse, because there's no way in hell they can keep quiet anymore. It's just a net hammock, a mattress, a box of lube and condoms, and a cooler for drinks, but it's everything they need. Peter likes the hammock best, getting more and more spiderish as the peak nears. He finds himself craving strange things. Flash's tongue in his navel makes him buck and scream instead of fidgeting and pushing him away, and he makes Flash come in his own hand and then reach into him and leave it as deep as possible, unable to adequately explain why it's so fucking satisfying.

Tonight Peter is on his back in the hammock, knees bent and spread wide, wrists crossed over his head. He keens softly as Flash works his slick hand into him, feet lazily stroking Flash's shoulders. Gwen is sitting on the mattress watching them, still naked from earlier, a large book on spiders open in her lap.

"God," Flash breathes, lapping at Peter's belly and working his hand into him again, "This is so fucking weird, Pete. So fucking weird." Flash is already starting to get hard again, watching his knuckles disappear into Peter's body.

"Not that weird," Gwen points out. "Spiders don't have cocks, so they have to make sperm packets and deposit them with their pedipalps or a foreleg."

"So weird," Flash murmurs again, and Peter groans at the top of his lungs as Flash's knuckles breach him, his ass swallowing them and rest of Flash's hand. Peter's eyes roll back and he can't tell Flash what to do next, but that's okay. Flash knows. He pushes deeper, slick pouring down his arm as Peter cries out over and over, writhing in the hammock. Gwen shudders, putting the book aside to come kiss him and swallow those lost and helpless sounds. Peter comes twice without getting hard, whining as Flash gently sucks and licks at his flaccid cock.

"Does that feel good?" Flash whispers, and Peter purrs that it does.

"But your hand is more important," he murmurs, and Flash whines sharply.

"Such a sweet pet," Gwen says, moving down to kiss Flash, making him whine again.

"I love you," he whimpers, sounding on the verge of tears. Gwen shivers, and nuzzles his cheek. 

"We love you too, Flash."

"Yes," Peter gasps, gripped by something that's either an aftershock or another orgasm, it's hard to tell these days. He wants to say more, but there's no way. Flash hides his face in Gwen's neck, fist still rocking gently back and forth inside Peter.

"I love you," he whimpers again, sounding broken. "I love you both so much." Gwen kisses him deeply, and helps him gradually slide his hand out of Peter, who jumps and shivers as the widest part stretches his open hole, cooing as his body closes up as Flash's fingers slip out. Flash whines, shaking. "Gwen…" She grabs a wet wipe and cleans Peter's slick off of Flash's arm, kissing the palm of his hand.

"Flash, we love you too," Peter finally manages to say, struggling to sit up. Flash whimpers and lets Gwen press him onto his back on the mattress. She rolls a condom onto him and sinks down, tight and wet and so much different from Peter but just as good. He whimpers her name and writhes under her as she rides him, digging her nails into his chest and making him cry out. Peter groans and crawls out of the hammock and kneels at the head of the mattress, pinning Flash's wrists over his head and holding him there as he struggles, pupils swallowing his pale irises as he stares up at both of them, completely helpless. Their toy, their pet, their slave. Flash can hardly think anymore, consumed. And then Peter is easing Gwen off and both of them keen softly in disappointment.

"Need you," Peter growls. "Need you inside me." He peels the condom off and flings it aside, sinking down onto Flash with a deep groan. Gwen straddles Flash's face and he moans, trapped between them and loving every moment. "So good, pet," Peter groans, "so good…"

Flash whines and bucks up into Peter, coming hard and nearly screaming as Peter's body milks him. Gwen shudders and comes, riding Flash's face and crying out, wild and sweet. Flash whimpers, trembling under them, and they clean him up lovingly, snuggling in on either side of him and holding him close. It takes a long time for him to shake back down to normal, and he clings to both of them, needy and shy.

"Before all this I never would have thought you could be so cute," Gwen breathes, kissing Flash's forehead.

"Yeah," Peter says, kissing his cheek. Flash shivers happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter goes back to normal as quickly as he went into heat. It's nice to be able to think straight and to spend time with Aunt May again. Weird as it would have seemed before, he's actually tired of sex, and the others seem to feel the same. He calls Gwen and Flash every day for a week of not seeing them. He never has much to say, but he wants them to know that he just needs a little breathing room, that he's not leaving them.

"Hey, Peter?" Gwen asks during one late-night call.

"Yeah?" He's lounging on his bed, feeling gloriously human and not horny.

"Do you mind if Flash and I are together while you're getting your space?"

"…No, not at all. Fuck, I want to watch you together sometime."

"Well, you know who to call," Gwen says, and they exchange 'I love you's before hanging up. She tells him all about tying Flash up with a bathrobe belt and riding him like a show pony, and Peter shivers, feeling like he's had enough space.

The three of them meet at the nest again, since it's so convenient now that they have it. Flash blushes at the sight of Peter, and Peter grins, opening his arms to Flash. Gwen grins and joins their hug, nuzzling Peter's jaw. They all move toward the mattress, and soon they have Flash on his back and stripped, looking up at them with big eyes.

"What should we do with him?" Gwen asks, and Flash whines, high and sharp, cock twitching.

"I want to fuck him," Peter purrs, running his hands over Flash's chest where it's covered with the marks of Gwen's fingernails and teeth.

"Oh," Flash whimpers, trembling.

"I want to watch, then."

Gwen has brought some Vaseline to use for lube, and Peter stretches out beside Flash and rubs the pads of two slick fingers over and over his hole, while Gwen swings in the hammock, fully clothed and watching avidly. Peter sucks and bites Flash's neck, slipping one fingertip into him and making him shudder.

"God, that feels weird," Flash breathes.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"I-I'll t-tell you when I know." Flash squirms as Peter pushes deeper, then yelps as Peter finds his prostate. 

Peter grins at him, rubbing gently. "Good weird?"

"Good," Flash moans, "so good…"

Peter growls happily, biting Flash's neck nearly as hard as he did in heat. "Ready for another one?"

"Please, sir," Flash whispers, blushing.

"Goddamn, this is awesome," Gwen murmurs, and Peter grins at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Peter adds a second slender finger, and Flash draws in a shaky gasp, hips bucking a little. "Please…" He reaches for Gwen, looking so sweet and so helpless that she slides to her knees and crawls over to kiss him, shivering at the way he clings to her as Peter stretches him. Peter groans, holding Flash's thighs apart with his free hand and the shoulder of his occupied arm, adding a third finger and waiting as Flash tenses and then relaxes again, letting him sink deeper. 

Flash groans and writhes under them. "Please sir, please fuck me," he whimpers, and makes a piteous little noise when Peter's fingers slide out.

"Ssshh, you'll get what you want, pet," Peter murmurs, slicking his cock and then poising himself over Flash. Flash wraps his legs around Peter and draws him in close, groaning deep in his chest as Peter pushes into him. Gwen kisses him hard, swallowing the higher noise he makes when Peter bites one nipple, making Flash buck again. "Ohh, _fuck_ , how have I not done this before?"

Gwen laughs. "Your priorities shifted, that's all."

"Shifted to fucking crazyland," Peter gasps, and Flash manages a weak little laugh before Peter starts to move and all he can do is moan. He clings to Peter and kisses both of them hungrily, making helpless little noises into their mouths.

"Gwen, jerk him off, I'm not gonna last," Peter gasps, and Gwen is quick to obey, her touch making Flash howl and come just a moment after Peter, who grits his teeth and grinds into Flash in breathless silence. Gwen purrs and licks her hand clean.

"Jesus," Flash whispers, closing his eyes like the sight is just too much to take. Gwen giggles, and Peter smiles at her, still panting a little.

"Now we need to take care of you. Any ideas?"

"Lots," Gwen tells him, "but I can wait through an intermission." She's so wet they can hear it when she stands up, and Flash makes a little pained noise in his throat, watching Gwen as she goes and fetches sodas and sandwiches for everyone, settling down by Flash's head again and petting him until he can actually sit up and drink. Peter grins, cracking open his own drink. 

"God, I love you guys."

Gwen beams, and Flash blushes again, sitting up fully. "So," Gwen says, "about my ideas." She gets her backpack and the makeup box therein, coming back to them. "I brought this because Peter is pretty in makeup and I bet you would be too, Flash."

"You think?" He can't keep the dubious tone out of his voice, and Gwen laughs.

"Yes, I think. You don't have to if you really don't want to, but I'd like to do your makeup."

"Goddamn girls are weird," Flash mutters, and Peter cackles.

"You have no idea, man."

"You go first, then."

"Okay, sissy."

"Shut up!'

"You shut up!"

"Boys!"

They both shut up and turn back to Gwen, abruptly remembering that they've been blue-balling her this whole time. "That's right," she says, answering their thoughts, "so come here, Peter. I want to smear your lipstick when you eat me out."

Flash whimpers, and starts to think that there may be something to this makeup thing after all. He's still glad to see that it's simple. Just lipstick and eyeliner, the lipstick immediately smeared in a rough kiss. Peter's eyes do look amazing ringed in black, but Flash still grimaces when Gwen beckons him over for the same eyeliner and glittery pink lipgloss. The eyeliner is horrible, but Gwen doesn't poke him, and the slick slide of the gloss over his lips makes him shudder.

"There," Gwen murmurs, kissing him softly, eyes open and filling his vision, "was that so bad?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Flash, have you ever had a proper blowjob?" Gwen asks, settling herself between his legs.

Flash shakes his head, kiss-smeared gloss sticky-slick and strange on his mouth. "This one girl tried in junior high, but she didn't do anything about her teeth."

Peter and Gwen both wince. "Jesus," Peter mutters.

"Well, I promise not to do that," Gwen says, nuzzling Flash's cock and making him shiver.

"O-okay."

Gwen shifts onto all fours, spreading her legs. "Peter?"

"Of course," He murmurs, leaning in and licking her and as she takes the head of Flash's cock into her mouth. Flash whines and writhes as Gwen takes more and more of his cock, whimpering happily as Peter gently mouths her clit. She swallows him to the base and sets up a steady rhythm, making Flash melt completely, his hands tangled in her hair.

"Fuck, _Gwen_ …"

"She is so good at that."

"Yeah," Flash gasps, "Jesus…"

Gwen pulls off with a soft popping sound. "Thank you, boys. Peter, you should be fucking me."

"O-okay." Peter finds a condom and rolls it on, lining up and gently pushing into Gwen. She's wet and tight and he just glides right in, burying himself as deeply as he can as Gwen moans. She grinds back on him and Peter shudders, reaching around to grope her breasts as she settles into a new rhythm on Flash, this one set by Peter moving inside her. Flash shudders, weaving his fingers into Gwen's hair and just cradling her head. The three of them move together for what feels like forever, and Flash is whimpering helplessly and making little sobbing sounds by the time he comes. Gwen swallows and slides off, looking up at him with dilated eyes. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Flash,"

He can't think of anything to say and just kisses her, tasting himself on her tongue and whimpering, swallowing her scream as Peter drives her over the edge. It makes his soft cock twitch and try to get hard again to think that he actually has some idea how she feels with Peter inside her now. Gwen purrs, rolling onto her back and rubbing herself through a second one as they watch and help her along, hands all over her.

Peter smiles, catching Flash's eye across Gwen's body, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Flash sighs, shivering and letting Gwen tug him down and snuggle in against his chest. Peter lies down beside them, petting them both. They stay there in contented silence for a long time, before Peter checks the time on his phone.

"How long've we got?" Gwen asks.

"'Bout an hour and a half," Peter says, yawning.

"Mm. Time for another round or two, maybe?" Gwen asks, and Peter grins.

"Now who's in heat?"

"Only because you're contagious." Gwen kisses him softly, and Flash purrs, just watching them make out for a long moment. Gwen glances over at him, and he blushes.

"You're just so beautiful. Both of you."

"You're beautiful too, pet," Gwen tells him, pulling him close as he blushes worse than before. Gwen strokes his hair and smiles sweetly at him. "Peter, don't you think we should get him a collar and leash?"

Both of them moan at that, and Peter kisses Gwen softly. "You're a genius."

Flash whimpers, squirming. "Fuck, why do I want that so bad?"

"I don't know," Peter says with a grin, "let's get it and find out." Gwen kisses his cheek and then pushes Flash onto his back and straddles him, stroking him to full hardness. "Condom, Peter?"

"Here." He hands her one, watching Flash's face as she rolls it on. Flash whimpers, dragging Peter down into a hungry kiss, clutching at his back as Gwen rubs along him for several tortuous moments before finally taking Flash's cock inside and making him cry out. He doesn't last long enough to get her off again, but she's wide-eyed and soaking wet by the time Flash thrusts up into her and gasps, coming hard. He shakes for a long time, clinging to Gwen until his soft cock slides out of her. She coos and kisses him before pouncing on Peter just the same way, fucking him hard until she comes again, keening softly. Peter just watches her, panting, and only lasts a moment longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Spiderman's nest gets more and more comfortable as it becomes the main place the three of them can be together, Flash's parents home again. Tonight they're lounging in the hammock together, Peter in the middle with Gwen's head on one shoulder and Flash's on the other.

"It'll be three months tomorrow," Gwen says.

"Three months 'til what?" Flash mutters, and she laughs.

"Three months since you joined us, pet."

Flash shivers happily. "Oh. We're doin' anniversaries?"

"Yes, we are," Peter says, "and we have a present for you." He kisses the top of Flash's head and gets up, Gwen snuggling into the leftover space as they both watch Peter fetch what looks like a shoebox. It has been sitting quietly in one corner looking like nothing in particular, but now Peter brings it over and smiles shyly. "We thought we should get you a present."

"Oh." Flash feels like a prick, not having gotten them anything. Gwen sees it in his face and kisses his cheek.

"Don't worry, this is a present we'll all like."

Flash can't help shivering at that, and whimpers when Peter tells him to strip and then to kneel. Trembling, Flash obeys, watching Peter. Peter just smiles and takes a collar from the box. "You said you might want one of these, pet."

"Yes, sir," Flash breathes, squirming and half hard already. The collar is black leather, with a heavy D-ring, and Flash whines as Peter buckles it on. It's soft around his throat, weighty and comforting. He's still getting used to the feeling when Peter pulls out two black leather leads. Gwen comes and takes one, and they hook them to the ring, leaving Flash flushed and panting.

"Isn't he pretty, Peter?"

"He most certainly is," Peter coos, and rubs Flash's short hair with one hand. Flash leans into the caress, looking up at them through his eyelashes. Gwen gives an experimental tug, and Flash whimpers, going with it only to be tugged back the other way by Peter. He whimpers, letting them just play with him for a moment. He's so hard he aches, but doesn't touch himself, hands behind his back.

"So good," Gwen says softly, resting her hand on the back of his neck. "He's such a good pet for us."

"Th-thank you, miss," Flash whimpers and squirms, panting lightly as Gwen kneels beside him to run her nails down his spine. Flash shivers, hips bucking when she reaches his tailbone. She just grins and squeezes his ass, trailing her wicked little fingertips down the cleft. She rubs the pad of her forefinger over Flash's hole and he blushes and whines, arching his back.

"Pass me the lube, Peter?"

Peter grins and fetches it, tossing the bottle to Gwen. She pours a slippery stream over her first two fingers and starts delicately working one into Flash, who moans and squirms. 

"Good boy," Peter murmurs, stroking Flash's cheek. They're both still holding the leashes, and Peter winds his around his hand until there's almost none left, hauling Flash's head forward. Flash whimpers as the tip of Peter's cock brushes his lips, and opens for him. Peter slides into that wanting mouth, and Flash groans, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking Peter down, moaning and shaking as Gwen adds a second finger, gently twisting her hand. "Think he can come like this?"

"Let's find out," Gwen says, and Flash moans, melting between them, just falling into the rhythm of Peter fucking along his tongue and Gwen stretching and pressing deep inside. His cock jerks and shoots little jets of precome as Gwen moves, and he rolls his eyes up to watch Peter's face. He knows he must look as helpless and needy as he feels, and can feel himself blushing all over. Peter just touches his face, the leather skin-warm around his hand. Flash leans into the touch and lets his eyes close again. A moment later he's groaning deep in his chest as he comes, Gwen and Peter both fucking it out of him, drawing it out and making him keen, the sound embarrassing him with how loud it is when Peter slips out, still hard. Flash bucks and shudders for a moment longer, and then sighs as Gwen gently withdraws.

"Good boy," Gwen says softly, kissing the back of Flash's neck. He whimpers, catching his breath, and lets Gwen move his hands from behind his back and push him forward. Peter shudders and moves around behind him and pushes his thicker fingers in, making Flash shudder. He's already starting to get hard again, and moans when Peter replaces his fingers with his cock.

"Fuck, you feel good, Flash." Peter growls.

"S-so do y-you, sir," Flash whimpers, pushing back on him.

Peter fucks him hard and slow, biting his neck hard and making him beg for more. Gwen watches, delicate hand rubbing her clit until she grabs a condom and rolls it onto Flash, easing under him and taking him inside in a gloriously slick slide, soaking wet. Flash keens sharply, and bucks between them for what feels like forever before begging Gwen to be allowed to come.

"Not until I do," She growls, guiding Flash's hand to her clit and setting a fast and demanding rhythm. He whimpers and obeys, working her through it as she cries out and rocks against his hand, fluttering around him and pulling him over the edge along with her. Peter grunts and speeds up, getting rougher and making Flash let out little squeaks, oversensitive. And then Peter bites him again and Flash wails, the sound high and shocked because he's coming again and he's not even hard.


	11. Chapter 11

It hurts a little, to see Peter so in love. May will never once tell him that, of course. The poor boy already carries too much guilt over Ben’s death, there’s no need to add more. She hides her pain, and there’s still enough love in her life to heal some of it. Healing all the way would be like forgetting, anyway. Peter has said the same thing, and May lies in bed at night and doesn’t really pray. She just sort of talks to whatever’s left of Ben. Tells him about her day, her thoughts, her fears, everything she used to do but now with a bulletin on Peter’s doings and well-being. It’s almost like writing a letter, but Ben came back from the war. This time, she’s going to have to catch up to him where he is. But not yet. 

Even at her most morbid and sad, not yet. Peter needs so much looking after. He always has, but now things have changed so much she worries about him more than ever. She checks on him while he sleeps, and sometimes sits on his empty bed and cries. Sometimes she finds him just getting in, covered in cuts and bruises, and makes him sit still and let her disinfect them even if he won’t tell her about Spiderman’s work. Spiderman. It’s a ridiculous alias. On a particularly bad night she had snapped that it might as well be Spiderbaby. Peter had thought that was funny until she started to cry, and then he had just let her hold him for a long time, mumbling that he was sorry. May can’t be sure, but it seems like Peter is more careful now. 

It also seems like the Stacey girl is good at first aid. Peter is still creeping around and carrying on like it’s some kind of secret, but May wasn’t born yesterday and knows damn well that he’s seeing her again. Still, Peter has a way of dodging direct attacks, and he has enough on his mind without May nagging him about his love life. She sighs and sets the bills aside, looking up as Peter comes in.

“Hey, Aunt May?”

“Yes?”

“Uh, is it okay if I have two people to dinner tonight?”

May rubs her temples and tries to remember what’s in the refrigerator. “Did you pull the fish out of the freezer when you thought of this?”

“Yeah. There’s plenty, and it’s thawed.”

“Did you tell them half-past six?” Six-thirty is dinnertime as far as May is concerned, and it doesn’t matter what hours vigilantism makes Peter keep.

He smiles. “Yeah, I did. Thank you, May.” He shuffles a little, looking nervous, and she stands and pulls him into a brief hug.

“You know you can tell me anything you need to, Peter.”

“Yeah,” He says softly, “I guess I can.”

He doesn’t actually tell her anything while he helps her cook dinner, but it’s a comfortable kind of not-talking, and by the time the fish is in the oven to bake in parmesan breadcrumbs and the salad is assembled, May can hear a car pulling up outside. Peter scrubs his hands and bolts off to get the door. May smiles and cleans up at a more sensible, measured pace, to give him time to greet his friends. She can hear the murmuring tones of their conversation, and comes out to see the Stacey girl and some big, strapping boy she doesn’t know.

“Uh, hi, Ms. Parker,” Gwen says, and May smiles.

“It’s nice to see you again, Gwen.”

Peter is sort of between Gwen and the boy, looking incredibly nervous in a way this situation doesn’t really warrant. “This is Eugene Thompson, but everyone calls him Flash.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t this the boy that used to bully you?” Eugene cringes a little bit, blue eyes turning big and pleading.

“It’s kind of a long story.”

It’s the kind of long story that Peter doesn’t try to tell until everyone is safely seated and served. May supposes he’s banking on her good manners and hospitality, and wonders again what he’s up to. Gwen is nervously complimenting the food and looking at Peter every second, and Eugene is barely even eating, not daring to look at anyone. And Peter just sits there, until manners or not, May is forced to slam her knife down and demanding, “Just what have you done, Peter? Out with it!”

Peter coughs, and blushes badly. “Uh, so I’m seeing Gwen-“

“Which was never a secret, Peter,” she can’t help but say.

“Well, you could’ve told me so! But the other part is that we’re both with Flash. So, uh, I thought you should meet him. And I’m bi, I guess.”

May blinks at him for a moment, and then throws back her head and laughs. “Is that all?” She says when she can speak again. “Honestly, Peter. You had me worried.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long! Enjoy your abrupt tonal shift of an ending! :D


End file.
